Nicholas Newman
Nicholas "Nick" Newman is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Marco and Stefan Flores (12/1988-11/1989; recurring) *Unknown actors (12/1989; recurring) *Griffin Ledner (01/1990-01/1991; recurring) *John Nelson-Alden (02/1991-01/1994; recurring) *Joshua Moore (03/1994-present) Character History: Background: Nicholas "Nick" Christian Newman is second child of Victor Newman Sr. and Nicole "Nikki" Reed. He was born on December 31, 1988 (later changed to December 31, 1975). He is the brother of Victoria Newman and half-brother of Dylan McAvoy, John Abbott III (deceased), Victor "Adam" Newman Jr., Abigail "Abby" Newman and Faith Newman (deceased). 1980's: Victor and Nikki were divorced by the time Nick was born. Nick was raised by Nikki and her husband at the time John "Jack" Abbott Jr. Nick then went off to boarding school. 1990's: In 1994, a teenage Nick returned home from boarding school and reunited with his family. Nick started dating Amy Wilson but soon fell for Amy's best friend Sharon Collins. Nick and Sharon soon started dating. This didn't sit well with Sharon's ex-boyfriend Matthew "Matt" Clark. Nick believes that Sharon is a virgin but Matt late reveals that Sharon got pregnant at sixteen and gave the baby up for adoption. Nick and Sharon briefly split but later got back together. Sharon and Nick's relationship continued to have problems. Sharon was raped by Matt and when Matt was found nearly shot to death and Matt pointed the finger at Nick. Nick was sent to jail. Nick was later aquited and Nick and Sharon soon married. Sharon became insecure in her marriage and stopped taking birth control and Sharon became pregnant. Nick feared that they were not ready to be parents and Sharon decided to have an an aborted. Nick stopped her at the last minute. Months later, Sharon gave birth to a premature Noah Christian Newman, on March 3, 1997. It looked like Noah was not going to live so Sharon's best friend Grace Turner went in search of Sharon's first child as a replacement for Noah. However, Noah lives. Grace tracks down Sharon's daughter, Cassie. Grace raises Cassie for a year before the truth is revealed. Cassie then comes to live with Nick, Sharon and Noah. Nick briefly cheats on Sharon with Grace. Nick and Sharon soon fight for custody of Cassie with her adoptive mother Alice Johnson. Nick and Sharon win custody of Cassie and Nick adopts Cassie. Cassie becomes Cassidy Ann Newman. 2000's: Matt returns to town with a new face and rapes Sharon once again. Sharon becomes pregnant and it is unknown if Nick or Matt was the father of Sharon's daughter. Sharon is in an accident and gives birth to a daughter on October 29, 2001. Sharon's daughter dies a short time later and is revealed to be Nick's daughter. Over the next few years, both Nick and Sharon have affairs but always get back together. Nick and Sharon's life changes forever when Cassie dies in a car accident on May 24, 2005. Before her death, Cassie told Nick and Sharon that they would have another little girl. Nick and Sharon grow apart over the next year. Nick starts having an affair with Phyllis Summers and Phyllis becomes pregnant. After a DNA test reveal Phyllis's unborn child is Nick's child, Nick and Sharon divorced and Phyllis and Nick push forward with a relationship getting engaged. Phyllis later gives birth to their daughter Summer Ann Newman on December 18, 2006. Nick and Phyllis later married a few months later. Phyllis and Nick were happy for time until Nick was presumed dead in a plane crash. Nick was found a few months later, but had amnesia in the past few years believing that he was still married to Sharon and Cassie was still alive. Nick and Phyllis slowing built a relationship again, however Nick and Sharon began an affair and Sharon became pregnant. Sharon was unsure if Nick was the of her child. On the day the DNA test for Sharon's child came out, Summer was hospitalized with anaphylactic shock due to her allergy to peanuts given to her by Patty Williams. Sharon seeing that Nick need to be with Summer, told Nick that he was not her baby's father. Nick and Phyllis soon got back together. Sharon's began to brake and but the time she was eight months pregnant with commited to mental hospital. Around this time, Nick overheard Sharon talking with her mother and learned that he was infact the father of Sharon's child. Just days later, Sharon gave birth to their daughter Faith Cassidy Newman, on September 30, 2009. However, Faith was stolen by Nick's half-brother Adam and give to Ashley Abbott, as he had cause Ashley to miscarry her baby. Sharon later becomes involved with Adam. Sharon and Adam quickly marry. Months later, Faith is returned to Nick and Sharon after the truth is revealed. 2010's: Nick and Phyllis's marriage later falls apart but Nick is soon back Sharon and the two become engaged. But Sharon sleeps with Adam. Sharon and Adam become engaged and Nick starts a relationship with his father's ex-wife Diane Jenkins. Victor later brakes up Nick and Diane. Nick then starts a relationship with Phyllis's sister Avery Summers. Nick and Avery split because Nick still has feelings for Phyllis. Nick and Phyllis get back together and Phyllis is soon pregnant with their second child. The two get engaged but Phyllis later miscarries the child but the couple still marries. The marriage doesn't last long as Phyllis has an affair with Ronan Malloy. Nick returns to a relationship with Avery. When Summer begins to take interest in Jack's son Kyle Abbott , Nick forbids Summer to see Kyle. Nick then decides that he has to run a DNA test on Summer as the first was inconclusive. The second DNA reveal that Nick is not Summer's father meaning that Jack is her biological father. Nick knowing that he had to tell Summer the truth before she get to far in her relationship with Kyle tells Phyllis and then the two reveal things to Summer and Jack. Phyllis later falls down some stairs and is left in a coma. Nick and Avery later get engaged but don't end up getting married because of Avery's feelings for her ex-boyfriend Dylan McAvoy. Nick and Sharon grow closer but Sharon is hiding a secret that she changed to paternity test results and Nick really is Summer's father. Nick supports Sharon as suffers bipolar episode when she off her meds. Sharon later has electroconvulsive therapy which whips her memories of switching the tests. Nick and Sharon continue to grow closers and become engaged. Nick helps Sharon discover that her Cassie visions are really a girl named Mariah Copeland who Victor paid to drive Sharon crazy. Nick later discovers that Mariah is really Cassie's identical twin sister who was stolen at birth by Ian Ward and Helen Copeland. However, a year after going into the coma Phyllis awakes in reveals that truth about Summer's paternity. Sharon and Nick brake up and Nick is currently going for custody of Faith. Nick won custody of Faith. Sharon started a relationship with Dylan. Dylan helped Sharon get her stuff together and Nick allowed Sharon more time with Faith. Nick also met a new woman Sage Warner. Nick and Sage dated but Faith had a problem with the relationship so Nick ended things. Nick and Sage soon got back together when Nick learned that Sage was pregnant. But while they were apart Sage had a one night stand with Adam, Sage had a paternity test done with revealed Nick to be the father. Sage and Nick later married but when Nick learned that Sage had kept the fact that Adam was still alive. Adam had been presumed dead almost two years earlier. Sage had helped Adam lived a Gabriel Bingham. Nick and Sage had a huge fight and took off. Sage went into premature labour and gave birth to a son on October 7, 2015. Adam delivered the baby. Nick and Sage name their son Christian Andrew Newman. Christian later dies in the hospital. After witch it is revealed that Christian was in fact Adam's son. Christian is currently believed to the be the son of Dylan and Sharon having been switched. Newman, Nicholas